


Thunderbirds Cafe

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Pen and Ink, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Lady Penelope visits her favorite coffee shop for some much needed stress relief.





	Thunderbirds Cafe

Nine hours of tours, pleasantries, and negotiating and nothing to show for it. She wasn't sure why she had tried so hard in the first place. Maybe it was the idea that her family name could play some part in securing the shut down of what remained of the fracking industry. Unfortunately, money was talking louder than she could.

A little more forcefully than she intended, Penelope sat down at the small table of the cafe. Burying her face in her hands, she gently massaged the stress-wrinkles from her eyes. Her phone buzzed and she could see Parker's avatar. He'd want to know where she'd run off to after the meeting had concluded.

The phone stilled, untouched.  _Sorry Parker. Give me a moment to myself. Maybe ten moments…_

"Hi, there!"

Penelope jumped as the bright, familiar voice disturbed her peace. "Gordon."

She glanced up into the smiling face of the barista who had taken a liking to her some months ago.

His voice softened at her expression, "Bad day?"

"You could say that."

"Ah," he shifted in her periphery, "Maybe this will help?"

She blinked as a cup was placed in front of her. "What-"

"Don't worry," he laughed, "it's not like the ones from before, promise. Although, I still can't understand why you didn't like the 'Espresso-birds are goji berry'."

"Oh, darling please." She waved a hand for him to stop as the memories of an overly sweet and sour latte came flooding into her stomach.

"Just try it." He took the chair across from her, plopping his chin in his hands.

Hesitantly, she took the cup and lifted it to her lips. A small sip and she could taste the earthy florals of a slightly sweetened jasmine green tea. It was such a surprise in comparison to his usual syrupy caffeinated drinks.

She stared at it a moment longer, realizing he was waiting for her impression. "It's perfect. Thank you."

His cheeks flushed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you like it." His eyes moved up, past her to look at something farther into the cafe. "Ah, Scott's giving me the look, I should get back to work."

"Saving the world, one latte at a time." She smiled as he flashed her an affirmative grin. She caught his hand as he passed, giving it a squeeze.

He paused, looking back at her, a brow lifted in confusion.

"Thank you, Gordon, really. You have no idea how much I needed this."

He didn't speak, answering with a light squeeze of his own and a lopsided grin before letting go and heading back to join his brothers.

A warmth took the place of her earlier frustrations as she watched him leave.  _Maybe it's the tea_ , she thought as she took another sip. However, it wasn't the contents of the cup that filled her thoughts. She glanced back to the counters and found a bright smile and warm, amber eyes working hard to fill orders. And the warmth grew.  _So, not the tea then_ …


End file.
